Ecumenopolis Volume 1
by Wonderverse
Summary: A WW series set in the distant future where Earth is a city planet.
1. Chapter 1

Ecumenopolis

Volume 1

A Wonder Woman Series

Wonder Woman:

Municipal District of New York; Municipality of Earth; 2512 AD

I stood atop the super skyscraper while on patrol, Amazonian cloak and its raised hood billowing in the high nighttime breeze, and couldn't help but think about all of the changes that had taken place over the centuries to not only this former city but also the entire planet - now one big city state (think Coruscant from Star Wars but without the aliens!). And it had no doubt been in large part to my efforts at stopping Ares from conquering/destroying it. I now lived in an age where science fiction was now commonplace science fact. It was what the scifi writers had written about centuries ago. The difference in this case however was that space exploration programs were mostly robotic and private in nature (something I loathed!). Yet humanity couldn't be forced to go outward; despite my father's will that they do so. Most nowadays didn't believe in him or any other form of him but my father didn't seek or need their worship as mythology would have attested to. The other Olympians had preferred that but Zeus was completely self sustaining. Still, my father preferred a certain harmony with his creation.

How much had the world changed since the "boring" 21st century? In some ways many but in other ways no. There was still poverty war and disease although they were of a differing nature nowadays. There was still crime lords and those that sought power, but now it was filled with androids holo beings and all other manner of artificial life form one could imagine. Things that had used to be illegal were now legal, like drugs and such. Prostitution had long ago been legalized. It was a surgically liberal society that humanity had become. I thought the growth for the most part had been good but with the population now at twelve point two billion humans and other forms of artificial life it had become super complicated; much more so than the 21 century had ever been. In essence the globalists had won; and I had reluctantly helped them. I was still all for freedom as I had always been; I was sill the SOL leader to serve as proof of that.

WW's relationship with the now one world government? That was a complicated association to say the least. There had been times when authority and I had gotten along just fine and other times when it had definitely been more contentious. WW had done her fair share of terrible things over the centuries; all of which had paved the way for this massive city state to occur. The globalization of the planet could have been construed as natural/inevitable.

But humanity had made it. I had to remember that was what mattered most. And I could see that before my eyes now in real time. The efforts of myself and others had enabled the human race to get this far. There was still a lot of work to be done, but much had been accomplished as well. It was all a step in the right direction.

I closed my eyes and reached out with my super hearing. The sky traffic was all around and at all levels. There were constant horns, engines and everything else that you could think of for a city that never slept. There were shuttles sky cars and freighters. They carried out the business of the human race. People still went to work and paid bills. Not me in that sense though. I'd been WW full time for centuries now; the ongoing need had been there. I'd done it for many other reasons too. Being WW had brought me closer to lovers and pushed me away from others. I'd never stayed with anyone permanently however. It didn't really make sense to due to the mortality limitations of my lovers. And it wasn't for any medical reasons; I couldn't get STDs or get knocked up. That wasn't in the cards. Not that I was complaining. Being a god had its advantages and being who I was felt plenty good enough for me. I loved being WW; I always had. I couldn't imagine doing anything else.

"It's something, isn't it...?" a male voice randomly said from out of nowhere beside me. I smiled with my eyes still closed. I of course knew instantly who it was. "Brother Hermes. It's been a while." "Yes, Diana; twelve years in fact." I opened my eyes pulled my hood back and faced him. He looked exactly the same from the last time I'd seen him. "What brings you here?" He shrugged and smiled. "Do I need a reason to see my sister god?" I looked off at the sky traffic a few hundred meters away and gave his likely rhetorical some mild thought. "I suppose not; but you do get around. I can only imagine that you came for a more specific reason than a mere random visit." "Perhaps. Will you fly with me?" I gave a small scoff. "Of course." We took to the air and rose above the main higher sky traffic lanes to where it was really just us at that height; we flew slowly; it was a gentle casual flight pattern. We loosely surveyed the countless mortals below us. None paid us any heed. They were well used to us by now and/or were caught up in their own affairs to otherwise care. "Our father has charged me with making sure this global traffic continues to flow smoothly." I would have expected nothing less. "Yet there have been strange disruptions of late." "Have they caused any major economic effects?" "Not yet; but I'm still concerned Diana." It made sense; he was the god of commerce as well after all.

Insight came to me at that moment. There were of course many other gods on earth, but the Olympian pantheon was the dominant one because of me; because I was the daughter of God. My conception had elevated the Greek pantheon entirely in terms of cosmic importance. This had made every other god and celestial envious of the Olympians. There had been spiritual wars fought over it. It wouldn't stop now just because it was the 26th century. And with humanity being so jammed packed together on this city planet innocents could be lost much more readily because of it.

There was one god above all that entered my mind at that moment with increasing divine insight that seemed to indicate who the culprit of sorts was... "Amaterasu..." Hermes stopped flying with mild surprise; I stopped with him. He nodded. She was the Japanese sun goddess. We'd duked it out before, but now it seemed she might be causing trouble again. "Tell me what you know brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermes' claim laid in an obscure earth demon known as Jayanthi. I was only aware of him from occult phenomena. I'd never battled him. But according to Hermes at some point in earth's past Amaterasu had enthralled Jayanthi to do her bidding. Her goal? To make her godly throne that of all earth. That could have been difficult for a long period of time. The Japanese had always possessed an isolationist streak; Amaterasu still thrived on the energy of the people she'd helped to create. But it waned in the centuries that earth had globalized. They, like the rest of humanity, had spread out amongst the city planet. Amaterasu's power had waned as a result of this. It could also be why she wasn't causing the strange disruptions directly. In effect she needed Jayanthi to do it for her; at least until her power was at a greater level to be able to do it directly.

Hermes had asked if he'd needed my help with investigating this supernatural activity; I'd said no. I could always summon him whenever needed but it wasn't needed now. Plus it would give me a smaller operational footprint while patrolling around. And by blending in with so many others, even if they were mortal, could help to mask my Olympian signature. I didn't know how powerful Jayanthi was; only time would tell there. However, as Hermes had indicated that disruptions were occurring around economic venues/angles I focused my patrols on the major traffic areas and the key financial sectors in the District of Manhattan.

A few nights after my meeting with Hermes I conducted my patrol of this area. I flew high and slow. It then happened. A large sky freighter suddenly dropped from the sky for no apparent reason. I dove for it at speed. As I neared it I pulled free my lasso and threw it out with super speed. The lasso, having virtually a mind of its own, wrapped around the central portion of the freighter many times over; and as its length was infinite it could extend itself as much as needed to secure the freighter. The lasso did its part with amazing power; now I had to do a superhuman feat myself to prevent this massive transport its valuable cargo and its standard six man crew from being obliterated from any number of hazards on the way down from other sky vehicles to buildings or the distant ground itself. I pulled up hard on the lasso with super strength and flew upward as well. There was always that physical resistance to such a physics defying action, but as my methods were magical it didn't take long at all for my strength to overcome gravity. Soon enough the freighter was stopped; secured by the perfect that glowed as bright as the sun itself at midday. Sky cars saw this and maneuvered around us. I made a slow descent while continuing to look out for trouble. Many enemies used the innocent as a diversion to draw my attention away from the real attack. It was classic and effective; but I was not a stranger to their playbook.

Then it happened. A burst of magical energy shot out from nowhere and struck the lasso at its midway point between the suspended freighter and myself. Of course it didn't do anything to it; but then another burst of similar energy came straight for me. I had to hold the freighter with one hand while using the bracelet of my other to deflect it.

Then a figure, black as night, shot out for me; a wicked black cleaver for a sword in his hand. This was not going to get any better. He flew with superhuman speed. While I couldn't prove it as yet this had to be Jayanthi. Nothing happened by accident; not in my experience anyway. I had to act quickly. I found a thin walker bridge nearby and threw out my end of the lasso to have it wrap itself completely around it. This way I could drop the freighter yet prevent it from falling. The lasso inferred the urgency of the situation and wrapped its other end around the walker bridge with super speed. It couldn't have happened any faster. I spun around midair to face the dark form that was hell bent on attacking me and the innocents around me. Its cleaver struck my crossed bracelets with force. The impact was so strong it knocked us both back to prevent immediate sustained fighting. I would have to make do without the lasso as a weapon for the time being. The being recovered before I did and came at me with force again. It swung its cleaver with aggressive malice. I could clearly sense its evil intent at this point. It wanted me dead; but I couldn't die in that sense of it. Still, it was surely not a fate that I wanted to experience here in 2500s or any other era for that matter.

I blocked another savage strike with my right bracelet but this time sent a super punch crashing into the being's jaw with my left fist to give it some wonder aggression of my own. The being crashed into a nearby skyscraper and rocked the structure back and forth. I wasted no time flying after it with speed. The goal was not to let it harm the innocents around there. I hated causing any manner of destruction but the truth was that as gods we were more durable than the earth itself was. And whenever a "clashing of the titans" like this took place the possibility for innocents to be killed increased exponentially. And how different this was from the 21st century when there had still been rural areas where casualties could be minimized. Not anymore!

I was at the being before he could rise. He snarled in rage at the super blow that had taken him off his guard. He sought to bring up his weapon but I straddled him and pummeled the shit out of him. A few super lefts and rights via Amazonian fist took much of the fight out of him, but he was hardly defeated. He managed to summon some kind of reserve and his demonic strength returned with a vengeance. He struck my head with his and knocked me away. But I recovered fast and was ready to come back at him with super speed. He knew this; he flew out the other side of the tower with speed and strength to avoid immediate reengagement; this new destruction rocked the building even more, but it seemed that it would still stand; at least for now. I chose to continue pursuing the evildoer; and I couldn't help but think this was indeed Jayanthi; but I wanted proof.


End file.
